


Into Colored Threads and Feathers of Gold

by Uraniumwriting



Category: Detective Grimoire (Video Games), Tangle Tower (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Tags Are Hard, post-tangle tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uraniumwriting/pseuds/Uraniumwriting
Summary: It seemed so simple. It was just another case, with just another killer to find.So what do Sally and Grimoire do, when they find themselves getting tangled in a web of murder and destruction, and their killer escapes under the cover of moonlight?//will update summary and tags as time goes on\\//also, first time on AO3, so there may be some goofs as I get used to the system\\
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Into Colored Threads and Feathers of Gold

Sally’s POV

It had seemed like we had it all figured out. We had found the murder, got the how and the why, and even got her to confess. Looking back to the whole conversation, it almost seemed too easy, getting the information out of her. All that was left to do was to turn her over to the police on the mainland, and then maybe hand over the evidence we found to prosecution, if she didn’t take a guilty plea.

But, of course we had to get knocked unconscious, and almost killed, by Miss Penelope Pointer.

It had been a few hours since I had woken up, and I still felt like I had been thrown into a blender and spat back out. Fitz, Fifi, and Poppy had helped Grimoire and I back into the Grand Hall of Tangle Tower, where the other three inhabitants were waiting for us with a million and one questions. Well, all three were waiting. Only Felix and the Professor were asking questions. 

Too many of them. 

At one point, I got sick of it.

“Can you please stop?” My tone felt a little harsher than I normally spoke with, but my head still felt like it was being stabbed, so I didn’t want to stand around for hours going through all the details, as the current darkness slowly became light. There was a brief moment of glorious silence in the room, before it was broken by the oh-so-great astronomer, Professor Percival Pointer.

“You understand this is very much in our right to know, correct?” He pushed up his glasses as he spoke, as if that gave him a sense of authority. “This is Pointer family business, and as the head of the Pointer Fami--”

“Our business right now is that Penelope doesn’t entirely escape,” I said, crossing my arms. “If we don’t send out notice of her flight, she will get too far for the two of us to track down once we get back to the mainland.”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, she’s right.” Grimoire finally spoke, moving jerkily next to me. Knowing him, he probably had been falling asleep. After all, we had been up early that morning, to travel to Tangle Tower, and it was some point in the middle of the night at that moment. “Is there, like, a telephone we can use? I can call the guy that lent us the boat, hopefully he can keep an eye out…” he started mumbling under his breath, probably something about the guy being asleep.

“We do have one,” Percival began, that being enough in itself, but of course he continued, “but there are still questions that must be answered--”

“Dad, you realize that those could have just died, correct?” Poppy asked, walking towards her father. “They need rest.”  
“Fine. Follow me.” Percival didn’t wait for one of us to even move before he started to walk away, showing how obviously not fine he was. Grimoire started to move, albeit slowly, but I put my hand on his shoulder before he could get too far. 

“I’m going to check over Penny’s room, and the aviary. I wanna see exactly what she took with her.” I patted Grimoire’s shoulder, finding myself cracking a smile. “Have fun with Old Man Pointer.” I then, like the great friend I was, shoved Grimoire in the direction that Percival was walking in. 

After watching Grimoire go, I started to head over to the Pointer Tower.

“Sally, I have an idea of what you are doing, and I say that it is an irresponsible decision,” Fifi said before I could get even four or five steps towards Pointer Tower. Looking over, I saw her leaning against the Pointer staircase, next to where Poppy had been standing just before. “Did you already forget what just happened to you?”

“I know, but the longer we wait, the more likely Penelope will escape. I don’t necessarily trust the boat guy, and Officer James is probably nearby, but he’s likely asleep.” I kept moving as I spoke, hoping no one would actually stop me. “I want to see exactly what she took.”

“Well, then I will go with you. And observe for concussion symptoms.” I didn’t have much of a choice here, as Fifi followed me up the Pointer staircase.

I stopped first in the Aviary, where the small, pastel-colored birds that I had seen coming and going before were now sleeping in the birdcages, which were still open. Still weird. The stupid mirror was still there, and I tried to stay out of its line of sight as I moved around the room. It was a stupid fear, but I felt like someone, or something, was watching me through the mirror. 

Looking at the cage in the middle of the room, though, I noticed something strange. 

The green and purple birds were still there. Just not the yellow one, whatever its name was. 

My heart dropped to my stomach as I walked up to the two birds, both of which were sleeping. They looked so calm, so peaceful, though it was probably unwise to think of them as such. Especially with the omen that the yellow one had created in my mind. 

“Fifi, do you think that, well, they know?” I touched the side of the cage gently, not wanting to wake the two birds up. “What she did?”

“They are birds, so my hypothesis is no. Birds do not focus on human things such as murder, for they do not actually care about human beings. They focus on survival, not human conflicts.” Fifi’s voice grew steadily louder as she spoke, as she walked up next to me. 

“Aren’t you a microbiologist? How do you know so much about what emotions birds feel?”

“I have said it before. My field of study is not one that can be easily described. And, one day Frey--” Fifi stopped herself, taking a deep breath. It was probably the most emotional I had seen her the entire time that I had been at Tangle Tower. Which was also less than a day, but she didn’t come off as a generally emotional person, in general. Not sure of what to say, I just gave her a long and awkward pat on the shoulder.

“Doesn’t seem like much is missing from here. Let’s go to her room, now.” I turned around, taking a few steps. “Penelope’s I mean. After that, I’ll go to sleep, and I’ll rest tomorrow.”

That was probably the biggest lie that I ever told.


End file.
